Whitebeard
Damage Reduction *Critical ATK *Provoked ATK Boost |EvolutionChain = |EvolutionMaterials = |Obtain = *Only through Evolution |Notes = Summary (as of Feb'18): Tier rank: 2/5 (Weak). The oldest legend, Whitebeard's captain ability is too weak to clear most newer content, and his special is no longer particularly great (though still usable). Super-evolve him to his strictly superior 6+ version ASAP. * Captain ability: Weak (2/5). Need to stall to trigger 3x boost, and some tougher, newer content will just KO a WB team on 1st turn. Strictly outclassed by many units, including his own 6+. *'Special': Ok, but no longer special (2.5/5). 30% cut was great when it was released, now it is just one of many, most of which come with secondary effects. Bottom line, usable but strictly outclassed by many units, including his own 6+. *'Limit Break' NA Detailed review and other notes * Despite being the first, he is still a usable captain as well as the sub, through he no longer excels in either of this roles (particularly as a captain he has been outclassed by many other units which offer a comparable damage output without the risk of relying on law health). Also, he is simply unable to clear some late game content where 1st stage grunts can deal damage to OTK your team on 1st turn. *His super evolution is strictly superior - super evolve him ASAP. You can safely super evolve him, as his 6+ version is a pure upgrade. Keeping an unevolved copy of him for cost-restricted content is low priority, since neither his special not CA are particularly useful for such challenges. * Difficult to socket, you will use Forbidden Tomes. And while he has 5 sockets, he is one of the few cases were Auto-Heal is not advisable, and so the Anti-Lock, Anti-Despair, Charge Specials and Matching Orbs are usually complemented by the least bad out of the other 5 powers, which is Damage Reduction. Now, seriously, do not add Auto-Heal to your WB! * The good news is, WB teams are free from class/color/cost restrictions, so you can run your most OP units. The bad is that WB requires careful handling, since you pretty much will be running with low health, not unlike with Monster Chopper teams (smash through everything in your way with the 3x ATK boost), but you also need to know when to tank to activate your low health. Which is why you don't usually see him used to clear stuff as much as some other captains with more room for error. WB has the unfortunate tendency to simply die on the first turn or so on many levels. Reading guides and watching videos helps a lot to figure is WB can or cannot clear something. Once you have some other legends, or just a bunch of 2.5x RR/Raid captains, you'll probably relegate him to "good sub, occasional captain" use (or in other words: not use him as captain unless you find a good guide for a particular event). * While there are specials which cut your health, since you cannot use them until at least few turns in (and usually 10+), you have to reduce your health by taking hits. As noted above, you'll often want to check the guides for a particular event, and hope they have the exact numbers for which mobs attack for how much. * Whether to heal or not is often an interesting question. Accidental meat consumption can be deadly for WB (cholesterol and old age, you know...). You can simply take Monster Chopper to nerf your team recovery. At the same time, sometimes you do want to eat some meat to help with stalling, but that will depend on a particular event and your characters/special cooldowns. Team building *see notes on his SE version Farmable socket locations *see notes on his SE version Trivia * The first legend (released in early April '15). * Also known as: WB Other guides/reviews *Reddit }} Category:Power Move Category:Percentage HP Cut Category:3x ATK Captain Category:Voiced Characters Category:Edward Newgate Category:Critical ATK Category:DEX Damage Reduction Category:Provoked ATK Boost